


Best Years of Your Life

by megilins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Before the Awakening, Canon Compliant, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Teen Ben
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 15:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17531336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megilins/pseuds/megilins
Summary: Small unconnected moments in life of teenage Ben Solo.





	Best Years of Your Life

“Are you up? May I come in?” asked Ben from behind closed door.  


“Yes, Ben,” called Leia sitting in the bed, reading reports on her datapad. Han was laying down next to her, already under blankets.  


“Are you sure?” asked Ben again, just in case, to give them some more time to cover up if needed.  


“Yes, we are,” Leia turned off the datapad and put it away on her bedside table.  


“Okay, I’m opening the door,”  


“Don’t be ridiculous, Ben,” grumbled Han from under the blanket as Ben pushed the button and the sliding door opened, “if it took you any longer, I would’ve fallen asleep.”  


Ben climbed over him to lay down in between his parents on top of the blanket.  


“What’s going on, Ben?” asked Leia as she lay down and turned to face Ben, hoping it’s not another nightmare. Even though it had been almost four years since he last sneaked into their bed because he was too scared of falling asleep alone, Leia couldn’t stop being worried the nightmares might return.  


Ben kissed Han on top of his head and then grabbed Leia’s hand.  


“Since you are both here at the same time I wanted to talk to you,” said Ben as he looked into Leia’s eyes.  


“It’s nothing serious!” he added quickly as he saw a frown forming on Leia’s face, “It’s just that I have three more weeks before the new term starts and I wanted to ask if we could maybe go somewhere? All three of us?”   


“Do you have something particular in mind?” asked Leia smiling planting little kiss on his knuckles.  


“We could go visit Chewie?” asked Ben but as soon as he saw his mother’s face he reconsidered.  


“Or we could go just somewhere planetside? Somewhere not far away at all?” as he studied his mother’s face he reconsidered his options even further.  


“We don’t have to go for long either. It could be a daytrip. Maybe to Junari Point? Or somewhere else by the sea?”  


“Oh, yes, please Leia, we have to go to the beach!” grumbled Han from under the blanket startling Ben who thought that dad was already asleep. Leia stretched her arm back to her datapad.  


“Maybe we could get away for a few days, I just need to check-…” said Leia as she looked through her calendar and agenda for the following few days. Ben sat up next to her and patiently waited for her answer.  


“Hey, I could teach you how to fly on our way there!” said Han as he tried to blindly pat Ben on the shoulder.  


“He’s too young for that, Han,”  


Ben started to pray to whatever entity there is or isn’t that his parents wouldn’t start a fight about whether he’s too young or old enough to do whatever his father just suggested. That would make them forget about the daytrip. Luckily, Han was mostly asleep at this point.  


“I will reschedule one meeting that’s supposed to be on the day after tomorrow so we could go somewhere for one night, how would you like that?” asked Leia as she typed on her datapad.  


“That would be great. We can go to Junari Point. So if anything came up at the senate, we could quickly leave,” said Ben hoping that after this his mom would say the final yes.  


“Let’s hope that won’t happen,” Leia smiled as she put away her datapad and laid down.  


“Is that a yes? Can I go search for a hotel or something?” asked Ben quickly before his mother fell asleep.  


“No, Ben, go to sleep, it’s too late. I meant yes, we are going to the beach. But don’t go searching for anything now, okay? Even if you don’t have to go to school you should go to sleep at a reasonable hour.”  


“Okay mom, but in case I’ll search for something _in the morning_ , do you want a hotel or a cabin or something else?” Ben smiled leaning over Leia as he kissed her cheek.  


“Whatever you want Benny. Something by the sea,” she already closed her eyes, ready to sleep.  


“Okay, I’ll rent a submarine,” said Ben and Leia quietly chuckled. Ben kissed sleeping Han on the forehead once again and climbed out of the bed.  



End file.
